Ultimate Anime Xover Truth or Dare Show!
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hi, I m musicaltigressa and my OC Katrina the Cat is hosting a truth or dare show with multiple anime shows and characters! I know I m not good at summaries, but the story s much better. WARNING: Rated for yaoi and yuri! You ve been warned! Enjoy!


Chapter 1: And so it begins…

A/N:Hi it`s musicaltigressa! This is my first fanfic and also my first T.o.D so bare with me. There are rules for this so listen up:

** yaoi and yuri.**

** SEX!(none of that, okay)**

** dueling,beybattling,or digimon fighting each other.(Can`t write duels or beybattles yet, first fanfic and I can`t give the decks, D-tectors, digivices, beys, ect. back to the contestants, okay?)**

** dares are allowed(Mild swearing, please!)**

** can review games we can play.**

** -dressing, cosplaying, gender-bending, cat fighting, straight couples reading fanfics, girls reading yaoi fanfics, and characters fighting each other are also allowed.**

** sports only!(Sports from the U.S.A.)**

** fun!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds, Yugioh Zexal, BeybladeMetal Fury, Beywheelz, Digimon Adventure 01 and 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier,Digimon Data Squad, or the Sonic girls. I only own my OC Katrina the Cat.

In a very huge mansion, in a room with different colored couches and walls, two girls, who are cats, stand over a bunch of people that are unconscious on the couches.

Katrina: How long until they wake up, Blaze?

Blaze: Not long now Katrina.

Katrina: Alright.(Hears a groan)Looks like someones waking up.(Looks towards Yugi Moto, whose eyes started to open.)

Yugi:(Sits up and looks around the room)Where am I,(Looks toward Katrina and Blaze)and who are you two?

Katrina: We`ll introduce ourselves as soon as everyone else is awake, okay?

Yugi: Everyone else?

Yuma:(groans and wakes up)Where the heck am I,(sits up and looks around room)and where is Astral?!

Astral:(wakes up and sits up on the couch and looks at Yuma)Right here, Yuma.

Yuma:(sighs in relief)Thank goodness.(gasps)Astral why are you human?! Also where the heck are we?!

Katrina: To answer your first question I turned Astral into a human and to answer your second question this is my house! Now I`m going to sing " We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." To wake the others up okay?

Yugi and Yuma: Alright.

Astral: That is fine.

Katrina: Okay, here I go!

(Music starts) Katrina:

_I remember when we broke up, the first time. Saying this is it I`ve had enough cause like we haven`t seen each other in a month when you, said you, needed space. What? Then you come around again and say:"Baby, I miss you and I swear I`m gonna change," Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day. I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you. Ooooh, we called it off again last night. But ooooh, this time I`m telling you, I`m telling you._

_We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we, are never ever ever ever getting back together._

_Like ever…_

_I`m really gonna miss you picking fights. And me, falling for a screaming that I`m right. And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that`s much cooler than mine. Ooooh, you called me up again tonight. But ooooh, this time I`m telling you, I`m telling you._

_We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we, are never ever ever ever getting back together. Ooooh… ooooh… ooooh… ooooh!_

_I used to think that we, were forever ever ever. And I used to say never say never._

_Hah, he calls me up and he`s like I still love you. And I`m like, I`m just, I mean this is not exhausting, you know. We are never ever getting back together. Like ever!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we, are never ever ever ever getting back together. We, oooh, oooh, not back together. We, oooh, getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we, are never ever ever ever getting back together._

(Music stops.)

Everyone:(Jaws dropped to floor) Wow!

Yuma and Yugi: Awesome!(clapping)

Astral: Very nice.

Katrina: Thank you! I know you all have questions like where you are or why are you here. So first off, my name is Katrina The Cat. Next this is my mansion. And the reason why you are all here is that you all are contestants for my game show and it`s on live tv in all of your worlds!

Hart: What show?

Katrina: I`m glad you asked. This is a U.A.X.O.T.o.D Show!

Koji: And that means, what?

Katrina: That means Ultimate Anime X-Over Truth or Dare Show!

Everyone: O-O

Ryuga: There is no way I`m doing this!

Everyone else: Same here!

Katrina: Before you all try to leave,(snaps fingers and Vector The Crocodile and Knuckles The Echidna blocked the main exit.) look at the tv screen!(the tv screen had dueling decks, beyblades, beywheelz, digivices and D-tectors on it and a bunch of explosives in the background)If you refuse, whatever I took from any of you will be terminated! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Everyone: O-O

Katrina: Alrighty, since we don`t start until I have some truth or dares, we should do introductions! First all the digidestined, then the duelists, then bladers and finally wheelerz. Is that fine with everyone?

Everyone:(nods heads)

Katrina: Alright, first up are the digidestined!

(All English dub names, I grew up with them so just saying!)

Tai: I`m Tai!

Sora: My name`s Sora.

Matt: I`m Matt.

T.K. 01:I`m T.K.! Matt`s my older brother!

Mimi: I`m Mimi, nice to meet you.

Joe: I`m Joe.

Izzy: I`m Izzy.

Kari 01: I`m Kari, Tai`s little sister.

Davis: I`m Davis.

Yolei: I`m Yolei.

Cody: My name is Cody.

Kari 02: I`m Kari three years older.

T.K. 02: I`m T.K. three years older.

Ken: I`m Ken.

Takato: I`m Takato.

Henry: My name is Henry.

Rika: Rika.

Takuya: My name`s Takuya.

Koji: Koji.

Zoe: I`m Zoe.

Tommy: I`m Tommy.

J.P.: I`m J.P.!

Kouichi: I`m Kouichi.

Marcus: I`m Marcus!

Yoshi: I`m Yoshi.

Thomas: My name is Thomas.

Keenan: Me Keenan!

Katrina: Alright, next is the duelists!

Yugi: I`m Yugi.

Yami: My name is Yami.

Joey: Joey Wheeler, nice to meet `ya!

Kaiba: Seto Kaiba, but call me Kaiba.

Serenity: Serenity Wheeler.

Tea: Hi, I`m Tea!

Tristen: Tristen Taylor, nice to meet you.

Mokuba: Mokuba Kaiba.

Bakura: I`m Bakura.

Marik: The name`s Marik Ishtar.

Jaden: Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you!

Chazz: Chazz Princeton.

Jesse: Jesse Anderson.

Alexis: I`m Alexis Rhodes.

Atticus: I`m Atticus Rhodes.

Syrus: I`m Syrus Truesdale.

Zane: I`m Zane Truesdale, Syrus`s older brother.

Aster: Aster Pheonix.

Hassleberry: Tyranno Hassleberry. Just call me Hassleberry.

Bastion: Bastion Misawa. It`s a pleasure to meet you all.

Blair: I`m Blair.

Yusei: I`m Yusei Fudo.

Jack: Jack Atlas.

Crow: I`m Crow.

Akiza: I`m Akiza, nice to meet you.

Leo: I`m Leo!

Luna: Hi, I`m Luna. I`m Leo`s twin sister.

Yuma: I`m Yuma Tsukumo.

Astral: I am Astral.

Tori: I`m Tori.

Shark: Shark Kastle.

Cathy: Cathy Catherine.

Kite: Kite Tenjo.

Flip: I`m Flip.

Caswell: I`m Caswell.

Hart: I`m Hart Tenjo, Kite`s little brother.

Bronk: I`m Bronk.

Katrina: Before I forget, my name is Katrina the Cat, I`m musicaltigressas` OC. Now onto the bladers.

Gingka: I`m Gingka Hagane.

Kyoya: Kyoya Tategami.

Ryuga: The Dragon Emperor, Ryuga!

Kenta: I`m Kenta, nice to meet you.

Yu: I`m Yu.

Tihi: I`m Tihi nice to meet ya!

Dynamis: I`m Dynamis.

Yuki: I`m Yuki Misisawa nice to meet you.

Benkei: BU-BU-BULL, I`m Benkei!

Masamune: I`m Masamune Kadoya!

King: I`m King!

Zeo: I`m Zeo Abyss.

Toby: My name`s Toby.

Chris: I`m Chris.

Hikaru: I`m Hikaru, nice to meet you.

Madoka: I`m Madoka Amano.

Aguma: I`m Aguma.

Bao: I`m Bao.

Tsubasa: I`m Tsubasa Otori.

Johannes: Meow, I`m Johannes.

Katrina: Last but not least, the wheelerz!

Sho: I`m Sho Tenma.

Jin: Jin Ryu.

Leon: Leon Fierce!

Covey: I`m Covey! Bu-Bu-Bull!

Marhae: I`m Marshae!

Nicole: Nicole Spears! Nice to meet you!

Odin: I`m Odin.

Katrina: Alright that`s everybody.

Davis: Wait I just realized something!

Katrina: What?

Davis: Where`s Veemon?!

All Digidestined:(realize their Digimon aren`t there) Where are our Digimon?!

Katrina:(turns on the tv to reveal a room with ten couches, fifteen buffet tables, and the digidestined`s Digimon trying to get out in it)

Agumon: Boss, help!

Guilmon: Takato-mon!

Katrina: They`re all going to stay in that room until either they get dares or when this is all over. But we`ll start tomorrow, so Blaze and Amy are going to escort you all to your rooms.

Blaze and Amy:(come into the room and start showing everyone to their rooms)

Katrina: Alright, I need truths and dares and I`m counting on you, the readers, to give me some! So please review, hope you enjoyed chapter 1! (walks out of the room and the lights dim out)


End file.
